wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Recenzja dramatu „Joanna Grey” Władysława Tarnowskiego
}} Smutne dzieje Joanny Gray mogą służyć za wątek do dramatu, byle ten wątek snuła umiejętna ręka z zapału i serca. Na kartach czarnych wspomnień Anglii boleśnie cięży śmierć téj postaci pięknej w sobie, jasnej przez niezłomność bohaterską, wspaniałej przez moralne zwycięztwo nad nieprzyjaciołmi, którzy, widząc iż z niej posłusznego narzędzia mieć nie będą, zapragnęli się w niej pozbyć domniemanego wroga. Czy jednak sama Joanna Grey wystarczyła by do zapełnienia sobą dramatu czy tragedyi? Czy jej bohaterstwo w obco nieprzepartych a zwycięzkich ciosów, przeciwko niej zwróconych, nie było tylko siłą odporu, bierności?... Czyn, bohaterem dramatu może być ktoś, co nie uchyla wprawdzie czoła losom, ale nic też im nic przeciwstawi?... Dzieje Joanny są tragiczne bezspornie, lecz ona sama, według nas, na pierwszą postać tragedyi się nie nadaje. Czyż konsekwentność woli i siły, dążenie ku wielkim celom po przed niezgłębione przepaście – wszak ci to pierwsze i zasadnicze warunki dramatu. Treść dramatu pana Ernesta Buławy jest taka, jaką była treść dziejów. Joanna I, ginie jako ofiara płochej igraszki losów, jako bezświadome narzędzie w zuchwałych rękach Northumberlanda. Ten okrutny, ambitny a zbrodniczy magnat, aby domowi swemu zapewnić panowanie na tronie angielskim, podmawia słabego króla Edwarda II, aby wydziedziczył od tronu najbliższe następczynie na rzecz Joanny. Lady Gray, zaślubiona tajemnie synowi jego, Guilfordowi, wyrwana niespodzianie z zaciszy swej, gdzie rozmyślała nad kwestyami teologicznemi, śród uczonych mistrzów, – widzi się naraz na szczycie dostojeństwa i wielkości. Cicha, łagodna, gardząca ziemskiemi blaski – zostaje wtrącona w zawrotne koło władzy, po za którem przyjaciele jej zamieniają się we wrogów a wydziedziczone siostry zmarłego króla rozpoczynają z nią śmiertelny bój. Zwycięztwo ich kończy się śmiercią Joanny, a cios katowskiego topora jest dopełnieniem na niej igraszki losu. W tragedyi pana Ernesta Buławy Northumberland jest jedynym, silnym i niezachwianym działaczem. Gubi on obydwóch Seymourów, wyzyskuje słabość Joanny, odbiera tronu dziedzictwo Maryi i Elżbiecie… nie wybiera w środkach, byle iść ku jasno określonemu celowi. Możnaby go uważać za główną postać sztuki, gdyby nie to, że wprowadzenie go, zarówno jak i wyprowadzenie ze sceny, zdradza chęć autora, aby Northumberlanda uczynić figurą drugo-planową. Edward II, chwiejny, kapryśny młodzik, szamoczący się jak chorowity dzieciak, gra tu także podrzędną rolę, chociaż jeden pociąg jego pióra jest przyczyną, sprowadzająca w następstwie upadek i śmierć Joanny. Marya i Elżbieta, bezpośrednie sprawczynie tej śmierci, nie stoją tu także na pierwszym planie, a cały tłum figur większego lub mniejszego znaczenia ma na celu zarówno charakterystykę ogólną wieku i ludzi, jak udział w katastrofie tragicznej. Tragedya p. Buławy szwankuje właśnie pod względem wyboru postaci głównej, i może dla tego autor nie nazwał jej wprost tragedya, lecz obrazem. Jeżeli tytuł taki znajduje jakiekolwiekbadź usprawiedliwienie, to jest ono zarazem usprawiedliwieniem i dla błędów przez autora popełnionych. W obrazie tragicznym nie chodzi zapewne o bohatera głównego sztuki, ani o ścisły wątek, ani zresztą o jednolitość akcyi... i jeżeli usuniemy te warunki tragedyi, nie obowiązujące w obrazie, to „Joanna Grey” będzie utworem bez zarzutu, pięknym przez dosadną charakterystykę, zajmującym przez rozwój faktów i rosnącą grozę, a wreszcie niepospolitym przez dzielne pióro p. Buławy, przez jego artyzm. Co do nas jednak, nie możemy się zgodzić, by niedopełnienie warunków rodzajowych sztuki dawało słuszny pohop do wyszukiwania jakichś nazw.... pośrednich, może bezpiecznych, ale.... wykrętnych. Obraz tragiczny jest dla nas tylko karykaturą tragedyi. Należymy do tych zacofańców, co to wierzą jeszcze w naiwności ducha, że dramat ma swą własną formę, swoje własne przyczyny i warunki bytu... że potępione gawędy o jedności akcyi, czasu i miejsca miały w sobie odrobinę prawdy, jakkolwiek dzisiaj w modzie jest z nich się wyśmiewać. Któż wie, czy „Joanna Gray” pana Buławy byłaby skazaną na poćwiertowanie za pomocą '' szesnastu zmian '' dekoracyi, gdyby jej autor nie pogardzał owemi jednościami. Wprawdzie Szekspir zmieniał tak samo widoki i miejsca, ale po Szekspirze dramat uczynił nie jedną zdobycz co do formy i nałożył na autorów nie jeden obowiązek, a dowolność Szekspirowska nie zgadza się bynajmniej z dzisiejszemi wymaganiami zarówno sceny, jak i publiczności. P. Buława każe uskuteczniać owe zmiany nawet bez zapuszczania kurtyny nazywając to „barbarzyńską wygódką, sztukę ćwiartująca”. Ciekawą byłaby taka ciągła fabryka na scenie w jego tragedyi, dokonywająca się pod oczami widzów. Jaką tym razem autor popełnia.... swawolę, dosyć powiedzieć, że w jednej zmianie oznajmia, iż przypada właśnie „dzień urodzin króla". Pod oczami widzów upływają więc dnie całe... ażeby się o tem przekonać, nie trzeba bynajmniej widzieć zachodzącego lub wschodzącego słońca, tylko służbę sceniczną, zastępującą sprzęty Northumberlanda sprzętami sali królewskiej. Autor mógłby nam zarzucić, że się czepiamy drobnostek. Tych rzeczy za drobnostki nie uważamy bynajmniej. „Obraz tragiczny” pana Buławy jest dla nas utworem niepospolitej wartości, ale nie dosięgnie on nigdy szczytu, na którym stoi '' prawdziwa '' tragedya. Wszelkie „obrazy” w przekonaniu naszem są tylko wytworami gorączki autorskiej, która nie pozwala najzdolniejszym pisarzom tworzyć rzeczy pełnych, skończonych w sobie, doskonałych – bo nie pozwala obmyślać i opracowywać. I p. Buława pod tym względem zdradził owę gorączkę.... Jesteśmy pewni, że gdyby umiał nad nią zapanować, mógłby niezawodnie napisać tragedyą, którąby się chlubiło piśmiennictwo nasze. :::::::: ''S. M. Rzętkowski. '' Kategoria:Stanisław Marek Rzętkowski Kategoria:Recenzje